


The Fall of an Empire

by DorjanCustos, nordicunicorn



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Homestuck, Royaltystuck AU
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance will play a part, Work In Progress, but not a major one in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorjanCustos/pseuds/DorjanCustos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordicunicorn/pseuds/nordicunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2413: After the devastation of the 4th World war, humanity has finally united as a race and as a people: The United Republic of Earth.</p><p>In a world finally rid of internal struggle, humanity has prospered, spreading out from it's birth planet and into the surrounding solar system. Technology has advanced exponentially as humanity begins to truly understand what it is and the earth itself.</p><p>Deep within the Marinas Trench, humanity's researchers discover an ancient ruin, predating humanity's birth, yet more advanced than anything they have ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>It has been 2000 years: After the decades of vicious and grueling war between the old empress and her fanatical followers and the Revolutionaries under the challenging heir, the Alternian empire has been remade. </p><p>The New Alternian Empire is known throughout countless galaxies as the most powerful empire in the stars, spanning hundreds of worlds and lead by arguably the most powerful group of individuals in the known stars.</p><p>The year is 2413, and the Alternian Empire discovers a signal coming from a seed it planted long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress.

A prelude:

From the beginning of Alternia's History, it's inhabitants have been oppressed and ruled by The Condesce, who separates fellows trolls by their blood color, creating castes that the queen rules with an iron fist  
12 trolls band together, all of them having one thing in common: the destruction of the Condesce and complete overture of the blood caste system

In short, the 12 trolls win, with feferi killing the Condesce one on one, as per tradition, so she takes rulership rightfully.  
She breaks the blood caste system, and also discovers quickly that troll lifespans were altered by the Condesce, who, by using her powers (thief of life), took the life of the lower caste trolls (in order to solidify their “inferiority”) and gave it to the high bloods. She makes all trolls equal, and establishes a head of each caste, who is in charge of a special field, the 12 trolls make up these heads. Feferi, using her powers, gives herself and her friends immortality, and has ruled alongside them ever since.

Trolls are no longer set apart by color (although stereotypes and assumptions still exist within the castes, everyone has an equal opportunity in alternia. Note that some traditions have still carried over from the old empire, in respect of the old rule (however flawed it was).

Trolls are instead separated into departments that relate to their profession, these districts, in turn, are ruled over by the 12 heads.

The New Alternian Empire has existed for over 2000 years since it’s creation, and is the most powerful race to have traveled through space. Trolls have traveled through the stars, and upon discovering sentient life, put forth a message, “Submit to rule, or be overruled”.  
Races that willingly/(or unwillingly) submit to the troll empire experience little change, other than gradual assimilation and combining of cultures, (this edict was set forth by Karkat and Feferi). The 12 leaders of Alternia have existed unaging, they are virtual godheads of their race, and hold immense power. Although outwardly cold and professional, these 12 are quite eccentric at heart.

Aradia Medigo  
The Phantom Prophet  
Head Archivist of Alternia  
Important Notes : Dead, yet not quite dead

Aradia Medigo, the ghostly grand archivist, handles all information throughout Alternia and it’s currently held systems. she records, witnesses, and predicts history. She died in the battle between the 12 trolls and the condesce, but retains sentience and her powers. She possesses specially made statues, and interacts through them. She is the most aloof and somewhat creepy. Her psychic powers are legendary, and have lifted mountains and split oceans. Makes terrible and sometimes outright creepy death puns and comments.

Tavros Nitram  
The Herder, The Overseer  
Head of agricultural development and foods  
Important Notes: Co-head of the IFA (International Flarping association)

Tavros Nitram, overseer and chief of animal research/production, plant research/production, and control of said animals and plants. From the skies, he watches his workers and is constantly finding new and creative ways to incorporate alien foods with classic alternian dishes. (Although he’s not that good at cooking, thats where his officers come in). He is one of the only heads which acts like himself in front of his workers, and has earned their trust, respect. (and scorn) for it. He wields a custom made spear, simple in design, sleek and engraved with his symbol. His arm and eye are legendary, and is considered widely among trolls and other races as the strongest (possibly second strongest, there’s an unspoken contest between equius and tavros.)

Sollux Captor  
The Duality  
Co-head of technological development and head of psychic research  
Important note: Constantly bickers with equius over technology budget, displays interest in foreign code, and translates into binary, etc.

Sollux Captor, the Co-head of technology/technological development, runs the more web-based/virtual reality based/code-based part of the department. From his palace, located within the technology district, he regulates, supervises, and oversees the passing of information through the web. Generally snarky and self-deprecating, he has a penchant for duality, usually dividing things in red and blue. He is quick to point out flaws, but also equally quick to suggest improvements to designs and ideas. He is the highest level psychic, and throughout the years, has mastered the precise science of converting matter into energy, and has revolutionized all forms of energy production. Argues incessantly over technology budget with Equius.( Have i said this already? Well I guess this makes it TWO.)

No one makes fun of the lii2p.

Karkat Vantas  
The Ashurian Prince, The Blood bonder  
Head of Diplomatic relations, Overseer of Spacial Events

Karkat Vantas, the Head of Diplomatic relations, makes sure that when a planet is discovered, that the planet will know the might of the Alternian empire. He is the one who gives them the choice, and will be the one who will embrace, or crush races into submission. Gifted (or cursed, depending on your viewpoint) with a Tongue that could make the hardiest warrior cry, and reduce any troll to tears, Karkat Vantas is known as a gentle giant (in the sense that he’s a big softie at heart, but he’s really short, i’m telling you now), he is armed with a rapier wit and the legendary “Sickles of Ashura”, which feed upon the strength of those who have fallen before it. He will negotiate, but if there is no way out, he will fight, and is a terrifying force to be reckoned with. He loves his friends, and will protect them with his (undying) life.

Nepeta Legion  
The Huntress, The Advisor  
Self-proclaimed “chief shipper”, head of quadrantal relationships within alternia, chief advisor of advisors.  
Somewhat important note: :3>> say that to my face

Nepeta Legion, Self-proclaimed chief shipper, has kept intact and indeed helped bloom the quadrant relationship system among the trolls and subjugated races, She is known as the ultimate morail, and has single-handedly brought an end to almost every heated argument among the heads. She has created the QA, which regulates and advises offical quadrant relationships among the trolls. Cheerful and jubilant, Nepeta Legion has helped to peacefully assimilate many races with her diplomatic skills as well, and has tackled challenges with almost terrifying levels of optimism. Behind her cheerful exterior lies a bestial huntress that awakens in times of threat and danger. Her claws are razor sharp and cut through both flesh and armor like wriggler paste. Faster than the naked eye can follow, she is a force to be reckoned with both mentally and physically.

Kanaya Maryam  
The Fashionista, The Jade Queen  
Self-proclaimed but universally acknowledged head of fashion, Head of medical facilities and research, Head of propagation

Kanaya Maryam, The acknowledged propagator of her race, Is the one who, along with Feferi, Improved the culling system and implemented a far more efficient breeding program, one that she leads. She is both polite and sharp, punctual and kind. She is a motherly figure who cares for alll, and although slow to anger, Is quite terrifying In her rages. She above all other trolls understands the importance of healing, of tolerance and chances. She is a master healer, godlike in her craftsmanship and handiwork, able to put things together and take things apart in the blink of an eye, although sometimes she is less... delicate about it. Lo and Behold, the wrath of The Matron is one is scarce seen, and the last thing the offender will ever hear. Fuck The PoPo, Bitches Cannot Handle My Swag

Terezi Pyrope  
The Blind Fate, The Judicator, The Joker and The Knight  
Overseer and Supreme Authority of Justice, The Highest Ranking Judge

Terezi Pyrope, The Supreme Justice of all Alternian and Alternian related affairs. It is she who decides whether the judged lives, or submits to the rope. Her ever widening fanged visage is possibly the last thing you ever want (or will see) to be near, as it usually means she’s already court-marshalled you and gave you a sentence. She is obviously quite blind, and uses this to her advantage (much to the dismay of everyone around her), every remark even remotely relating to blindness while addressing her might as well be a death sentence. Though her humor is biting, and her smile smug, Justice is her life, her passion. She administers blind fate, favoring no side but justice itself. She is brilliant, her mind one of the best, unrivaled in debates, often at times letting her opponent dig themselves into an inescapable hole and then burying them with condescending logic and evidence. She does not need to see to fight, She dizzies her opponents with a masterful display of acrobatics and martial arts, and uses their strength against them.

Vriska Serket  
The Spinneret, The Marquise, The Bad Bitch, The Captain  
Head of The Alternian Fleet, Co-Head of the FLARP program, Self-proclaimed Captain of the Heads (Widely disputed), Universally acknowledged badass, The Seducer, The Pirateer, The Spider Queen, The Explorer

Widely known as “The 8addest 8itch”, Vriska Serket truly lives to her own standards, uncaring of the law (Which prompts many an argument and fight between her and Terezi, but they always manage to make up), a free spirit, and a “go hard or go home” type of troll, she leads her forces into battle whenever the situation calls (Or when she feels like it). Although she can be outwardly cold if downright cruel, she always seems to have the best in mind. She strives for victory and the safety of her “crew”. She dances into battle with her 8 octect dice, slicing, burning, mauling, and bludgeoning the opposition into submission. She always seems to have luck on her side, and knows this very well, diving straight into the heat of battle without a care, and emerging without a single scratch. Whether luck, or simply natural ability, we will never know. She also is curiously good at making people do what she wants, we would dive further, but all records pertaining to that have been removed.

Equius Zahak  
Darkleer, The Engineer, The STRONG man, The Executor  
Co-Head of the Department of Technology, Chief weapons engineer, Ceremonial Executor.

Truly the STRONGEST minded of the trolls, Equius strives toward making Alternia the ultimate power within the Galaxies, creating doombots and ridiculously overpowered weapons for the Alternian Empire. It is he who constantly improves existing technology, pushing the boundaries of modern engineering. The STRONG and silent (if sweaty) type, he is also one of the more traditionalist of trolls, and prone to STRONGLY violent tendencies when stressed. His strength is simply freaky, casually lifting entire city blocks without a second thought, squeezing water from rocks, eating nails without any hoof beast liqu- nevermind. He constantly bickers with Sollux over the Technology budget, and is Aradia’s Statue maker. A virtual Titan, he strides into battle with sure paces, taking the full brunt of all damage without even a scratch upon himself (although his clothes are ripped to shreds, much to the dismay of the others, a problem he desperately is trying to fix), he is an unstoppable force.

Gamzee Makara  
The Grand HighBlood, The Dark Joker, The Mirthful Bard  
Head of the Alternian Police department (Subjuggulators), Keeper of order, culler of chaos

The Highest (Literally, he’s high) of the trolls, Gamzee Makara keeps the order amongst the races, with a smiling dazed expression, however underneath this mask lies a terrifying presence when directed toward dissenters and would be opponents. He laughs and sings songs of doom toward blasphemers that rebel against the troll empire, ravishing all hope of resistance. He dances amongst the fields of battle, painting the walls and ground with blood, creating absolute chaos. His presence marks that the Empire is taking that event or person more seriously, and can only bode ill for his enemies, for he has never failed his missions. Armed with spiked clubs adorned with the horns of his enemies, made from the crushed bones of the fallen, he smashes any type of resistance into oblivion. However, despite his terrifying war personality, when in the company of friends, he radiates benevolence and friendship. He is the two faced Knight.

Eridan Ampora  
The Sorcerer (Wwhat The fuck) The Scientist, Master of White Science  
Head of Alternian Defense, Commander of Alternian Weapon Storage and Use, Chief Monitor of Info passing and pertaining to Alternia. Preserver of Alternia’s Heritage.

Eridan Ampora, Protector of Alternia's Greatest Secrets, Treasures, and Weapons, He monitors every network, every channel to make sure that no one can make a move against the Alternian Empire without his explicit knowledge. It is he who crushes most rebellions before they even begin. A master of the Arcane Arts (Wwhite Science), he is the troll equivalent of a Doomsday device, able to harness incredible amounts of energy with but a flourish of his wand (Although he only has the wand because it just looks cool, he doesn't need it, the mangy bastard). Able to control the elements, and even summon and teleport objects and troops, he is a force to be reckoned with.

Feferi Peixes  
The Compassionate, The Life Bringer, The Advocator  
Head of scientific research and development, Head of the Alternian Care program, Head of the Alternian Center for Culling (Based on new Definition)

Feferi Peixes, The revolutionary, The Compassionate, She was the one who directed and succeeded in overturning the old flawed Alternian Regime and installed a much more tolerant and efficent system. Every decision that affects the entirety of the troll empire must be approved by her. It is she who cares for those who cannot care for themselves, she is the one who leads the research and development team to find a way to make trolls that need help better through genetic research and surgery. Through her leadership and intelligence, she has made Alternia one of the most, if not the most powerful empire in the galaxies she has explored. She has earned the (if begrudging) respect of all her trolls, and of other races as well. She leads by example and idea. She rarely partakes in combat, but she is able to manipulate life itself, whether it be her allies or enemies.

 

-HUMANS-

John Egbert

 Amateur Ectobiologist,  Prankster.

John Egbert is about to turn 21, marking his remarkable achievement in managing to survive this long without getting himself in trouble. An aspiring Ectobiologist, John Egbert truly began his passion only a year ago, posting a crude but masterful thesis in the possible workings of paradox slime and Ecto-Science. He is one of 8 humans who will change his world, and the universe.

 

Dave Strider

Self Proclaimed cool kid, brother of Broderick Strider.

The son of Broderick Strider, co-head and founder of the rapidly growing company SBURB, Dave Strider was never a science person, but was pushed into the expedition by his bro, the Bro, who insisted he, quote "Get off his ass and do something valuable to society before I cut off your pizza supply for a month you puppet-phobic bastard." Reluctantly joining the crew, Dave may not be as geeky as egbert, but he has his way with words, and his training in self defense and survival.

 

Rose Lalonde

Daughter of Mamma Lalonde, Psychologist.

The daughter of Roxy Lalonde, co-head and founder of the rapidly growing company SBURB, Rose remains a reluctant victim of her mother's success in the fields of Biology and the Sciences, preferring to remain in her own studies of psychology and the human mind. She has come onboard the expedition as the recorder and expedition psychologist. Rumor has it that she has undertaken this expedition willingly to get away from her mother, who quote "Should stop trying to torture me with her antics hidden within acts of kindness."

 

Jade Harley

Granddaughter of Jake English, ???, ???

Jade Harley is a wild soul, free upon her Grandfather's private island off the charts. She has been trained all her life, a prodigy in physics and spacial mathematics, and not bad as a shot. Her Grandfather is the CEO and founder of one of the most successful weapons companies on the planet: ENGLISH Industries. An elusive figure, her father has been on a trip for business for the past 5 years, leaving jade to fend for herself on her Grandfather's Island. Though not without company. Always by her side is the powerful and silent Becquerel, BEC for short. Possessing powers beyond current human comprehension, he acts as a guardian, protecting Jade from threats she cannot handle herself. 


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young men steps back into his bedroom.

Your name is **JOHN EGBERT** and today is possibly the most **EXCITING DAY OF YOUR LIFE.**

 

Your boots make light sounds as you sprint past confused and disgruntled faces, in your left hand you clutch a small package sent by the Company who's expedition you are interested in. A journey to the Marinas Trench that you applied for a few hours after the expedition was announced and searching for qualified workers. 

It took only a few minutes to reach your house, hastily searching your belt for your house card, and swiping it as quick as you could. A small _ding_ alerted you that your card had gone through. As you open the door and rush to your room upstairs, a deep and pleasant voice stops you.

 

"John, are you home already?"

 

It's your father, the hard working elder Egbert of your family sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee he makes by hand. You bought him a coffee maker last year, but he insists on making it by hand, just like how he makes the rest of the food. 

You don't know why, but for some reason you just get annoyed by that fact. 

 

"Yeah! I only had to run to the post office to pick up my stuff remember?", You call out at a reasonable room volume.

Your father tuts in resignation. You suddenly realize that's the noise he makes whenever you forget to do something.

  
"It seems that you've forgot to pick up my mail too, as well as a few baking supplies from the store. Did you forget your birthday is in a few days, John?," He pokes at you verbally. "Sometimes I think you don't want any cake at all, John."

 

"Uh..," you say eloquently, "I could pick some up now if you want, dad." 

He waves at you dismissively. "It's fine, son. I just wanted you to know. I can pick some up tomorrow on my way to work." He smiles at you knowingly. "After all, it isn't as important as what you have now. I see that you've gotten a package from that expedition you applied for a few weeks ago?"

 

Oh. Oh yeah thats right.

  
You hold up the fist sized package in both of your hands, hesitating for half of a moment before handing it to your father.

His eyes twinkle in nostalgia, you can't help but feel a pang of sadness knowing that his days as an explorer were gone, he gave that up to raise you.

"The SBURB company. Science, Biology,  and Undersea Research in Beta. The same company I worked with when i was your age. Fate has a funny way of giving us all reminders of the past..." He trails off before refocusing, opening the package with practiced ease. Inside is a small square device: clearly some type of holographic generator from what you can see of the workings. 

 

He flicks the switch on the top. You both lean forward a bit in anticipation.

From the top of the device a burst of light comes forth, spraying the room with countless colors of the spectrum before focusing into the figure of the co-head of SBURB Incorporated, Miss. Lalonde. 

"John Egbert, if you are seeing this now, congratulations dear, You have been selected to be part of the crew for the Marinas Trench expedition," Miss. Lalonde says in a smooth and eased tone.

Your father looks at you with pride before turning back to the holograi.

"I just gave you about 5 seconds to rejoice, now back to business dears," The co-head of SBURB says with amusement, "You have been selected out of thousands of candidates worldwide for one specific reason: because of your qualifications and your enthusiasm for this field. John Egbert, your experiments and thesis in ecto-biology set you apart from the rest of the candidates, I look forward to discussing it in person, but I digress."

"You, along with the 5 others chosen will embark upon a quest to the depths of the Marinas Trench in a week. Your training data is held within this device. Get to know the other crew members and the ship. Once you step in, you don't come out until it's finished, or until something happens that is specified in the procedure. See that? I just gave you an incentive to read the god damn thing, so read it!"

You can't help but smile at Miss. Lalonde's  exclamation.

"Do you understand this directive, John Egbert?" The floating visage of Miss. Lalonde asks you curiously.

 

"Yes, yes I do." You say as surely as you can. You're pretty sure you stumbled a bit.

 

"Good, then I'll see you in a week, see ya Egbert... and good luck." With that, the hologram shuts off: causing a small chip to eject smoothly from the device - the training data.

You grasp it gingerly - it's still hot, almost hot enough to hurt, but it doesn't matter. Your about to go on your first true adventure!

You turn to go to your room, managing to walk a few steps before you're stopped by your father's voice.

"John, I'm so proud of you. Train well, and be careful." Your dad says with what you swear is a tear in his eye.

"I will dad, thanks, I guess." You say awkwardly. 

With that, you walk up the stairs, opening the door to your room with a quiet command, stepping in and looking at the chip in your hand.

 

 

"I got a lot to do this week." You can't help  but say with a smile.

 

 


	3. A meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets the crew.

Your name is **JOHN EGBERT** and you are no longer **STUCK AT HOME.**

 

It's been a week since you've received the hologram from SBURB, marking the start of your journey into the unexplored Marinas Trench. 

You've read all the instructions, prepared yourself for any possible emergency, and taught yourself proper procedure: you were ready for this journey.

That was a joke, you're totally not ready for this journey at all, but you guess that's just part of the adventurous spirit?

Tangents man, how do they work? Where were we again? Oh that's right. You were heading to where you needed to be now, equipment in hand, gear floating beside you as you walked to your destination - The City's Public Transport Station .

 

 

As you walked closer to the station, you couldn't help but admire the looming structures towering above you. To the right was the old refinery you used to work with, just down the street the place where your father worked, doing his adult things in his adult work place.

 

You stop for a moment to look at the skyscraper in front of you: the public headquarters of SBURB INC, possibly the fastest growing company in your time, and you were just hired by them. You can't help but marvel at your fortune.

You continue walking to the station, taking only a few minutes to get there, shuffling into one of the spacious shuttle cars that would take you to your destination across the city. 

 

A quick swipe of your card takes you off the ground as you pack your baggage into the top of the shuttle car's compartments. You seem to be the only person in this car, fairly surprising considering where you were headed.

Outside the city becomes smaller and smaller the countryside is green as you hover over it. You're pretty sure you see a cow down there, but whatever. 

You look at the arrival time flickering on one of the shuttle car's many screens - it'll take another 5 hours to get where your headed - you can't help over the course of the next hour but slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep, leaning your head on the shuttle car hand supports.

 

 

 

 

"Hey." A deep voice says in a sigh.

 

A series of thwacks against your forehead quickly jolts you back into the waking world. You can't help but wince as a throbbing pain sets in - no doubt as a result of these thwacks - who even _does_ that?

Not even a moment after rubbing your forehead another thwack quickly impacts against your hand. You hiss in pain.

Whoever this was must be a total _douche nugget._ Cut a guy some slack random person.

 

"Bro. earth to rustled Jimmy Johns, get off the car or so help me I will set a course for this car that'll end up with you in Cambodia."

 

You open your eyes, quickly narrowing them to a squint against the blinding douchbaggery of this ... this _knave_. Perfectly unkempt blonde hair (what?), shades, and an expression that really says "Wow, i'm a raging doodlebug". You can't help but wonder.

"Alright I'm up. Geez lay off a bit? I just woke up,"

 

He snorts in derison.

"Look, unless you want to be late to your first group meeting, I think you better fucking wake up quick _egderp_."

 

 Your eyes snap open, you look at the time.

Shit.

 

You rush out of the car - you know this place like the back of your hand, because it was literally on your hand, more specifically your arm tablet. You know where you need to be.

 

 

Behind you a faint voice calls out.

"Hey, **HEY!** What am i supposed to do with your shit? I'm supposed to be going too, you assmonger!"

 

You can't help but smile as you don't reply.

 

 


	4. The Actual Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all actually meet.

Your name is **JOHN EGBERT** , and you're about to be **LATE TO POSSIBLY THE MOST IMPORTANT MEETING OF YOUR LIFE.**

 

 

 

You rush the corridors, your looking for a specific number.

 

409...410.... 423...

 

Ah there it is! 

 

The door to room 413 is already open. Without hesitation you step inside.

Your already 3 minutes late.

 

 

Inside the room is painted a peculiar shade of pink, there are numerous desks cluttered near the sides of the room. In two of the seats are **ROSE LALONDE** and **JADE HARLEY** (it says so on their name tags).

 

Rose Lalonde was a petit and poised figure. One hand resting on her chin and another with pen in hand, she looked at you with a amused expression, her platinum blonde hair parted to the side of her head, black lips curved upward in a small smile as she looked you up and down, scribbling something in her notes all the while.

 

Jade Harley was by contrast buzzing with energy and excitment. Her dark hair was messily drawn upward into a ponytail, her eyes gleaming, framed by large spectacles and a large grin.

 

"John Egbert, I assume? After all, we only have one member missing now," says Rose, "and that member is the one we sent after you."

 

At that note the same douchcano- Blonde kid who woke you earlier walked into the room, an irritated expression on his face. 

 

"Ah, there's the star himself," Rose says bemusedly, "I trust things went well Dave?"

"Fucking swell as beans, Lalonde." Dave shoots back before dropping himself into one of the desks, he shoots an annoyed look at you before saying.

"I dropped your baggage outside, egg. Actually remember to pick up after yourself before you rush off into the night."

 

Jade tuts in disapproval before settling  back into her desk. Her eyes narrow at Dave, seemingly pushing him back before he assumes an indifferent expression.

 

She rolls her eyes.

 

You move to respond before a buzzing noise cuts through that line of thought. The screen in the back of the room flickers on, the image of Miss Roxy Lalonde holds a glass of questionable purple fluid as she surveys the room, sloshing the liquid around before downing it all in one gulp.

 

With that she opens up into a huge grin.

 

"Eyyyyyyyyyyy, whats up kiddies?"

 

You honestly didn't know what to expect.


	5. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts to get real? (Also 2 year long unplanned hiatus) HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA GOD forgive me.

Chapter 5: The Awakening.

*********************************************** ***********************************************

The Blonde women at the podium in front grimaces after her little introduction. A few short moments later, she coughs in a fit, rapidly thumping her chest as she struggles to down her hard liquor. She has the decency to look abashed after her little episode, looking around to make sure that everyone was well accounted for. Rose and Jade look unsupervised, even disappointed by Miss Roxy Lalonde's behavior.

Mrs. Lalonde quickly straightens herself, and the room acquires a more serious tone. She takes a one last look around the room, this time more analyzing, as if she's looking for a specific quality in you. She stops on John, her eyes curious before taking on a shade of humor, smile lines touching the corner of her lips. 

She quickly taps the podium twice in succession with her wineglass. "Alright everyone!" She exclaimed boisterously. "My name is Mrs. Lalonde, and let me be the FIRST to welcome you all on board the newest and most ambitious project yet! That's right, none of those lengthy tests or exams - you've all been screened in advance by my crew of advisors and have been deemed worthy." She seems to whisper the last part ominously, but the effect is ruined by another fit of coughs.

"I bet your panel of advisors would carry more weight if it wasn't only comprised of myself, Jade, and father, Mrs. Lalonde." The young woman known as Rose Lalonde dryly remarked. John quickly turns to Rose Lalonde, surprised. It wasn't often you met one of the youngest and most successful fantasy writers in the word, much less see her insult her mother in public. 

John eyed the other figure sitting across the room. Jade, not someone who was well known, but known by reference to Mrs. Lalonde. Seen most recently in the wildlife habitation district just south of the city he himself lived. She practically lived there, if her love for animals in media and press were any indication.

Mrs. Lalonde sniffs at the accusation before throwing on a horrified expression at both you and Dave. "Oh Lords above, my own daughter..! Accusing me of such foul play, it tugs at my heartstrings." In a second John feels a pair of perfectly manicured hands drape around his shoulders. "Oh you strapping young man, can't you provide me some support against my own firstborn, i'm stricken! Make my daughter see the light!"

Dave snickers out of the corner of your eye. John flushes instantly, trying to wiggle his way out of this scenario. Gods, this isn't what he predicted would happen!   
"Uhm." He manages to say eloquently.

"It appears you've managed to charm yet another man, Mrs. Lalonde. He looks positively red with excitement just from being with you!" Jade exclaims cheerfully. John groans. 

He feels the pair of arms leave him. The sound of high heels clacking away on marble floor reaches his ears. Mrs. Lalonde assumes her former position at the podium, leaning forward casually as she eyes all of the teenagers in this room with interest. "Regardless of scandals and intrigue," She says casually. "You're all here because you qualified for the positions that you applied for. Furthermore, the project you applied for is possibly the most important one in this company's history. Lets get down to the gritty gritty." Everyone in the room sits up a little straighter at that proclamation.

Mrs. Lalonde snaps her fingers. A projector pops out of the ceiling and the room darkens as the wall behind Mrs. Lalonde begins to funnel through random pictures, ranging from wildlife to ancient Egyptian statues. Her face becomes shadowed and featureless and she begins with her spiel.

"SBURB Incorporated, the company i run, is one of the largest producers of electronic technology, specifically in transportation and the refinement of unstable elements into viable products and commercial usage. What some of you may not know, or at least are not presently aware of, is that SBURB is also the largest philanthropist of archaeology, it's study, it's continued funding, and it's overseeing. This brings me to my next point." She taps the wall twice, bringing up a picture of the ocean floor. "Last year, we uncovered something. Yes this is something big and it relates terrifically well to what we as a company do and sell. Any guesses?" She takes a quick look around before Jade raises her hand in the dark.

"Transportation?" She questions curiously.

"Yes, exactly! Transportation." Mrs. Lalonde exclaims excitedly. "Whats so big about this discovery that we've uncovered is that it's practically filled to the brim with unstable elements and particles, particles that seem to flash in and out of existence! What we science nerds like to describe this as is something resembling sci-fi teleportation." She does a little dance, out of place with her statement. John's mind is ablaze with this information. Teleportation? Straight out of comic books and into real life! His face takes on an excited expression.

"Oh yeah I see those faces. Teleportation." Mrs. Lalonde says smugly. "Office thought I was crazy, but momma knows her shit kids. You may have noticed however, that i haven't specified what yet, only that we've found something. This is were you four come in... you see..." She fiddles a little bit with her wineglass. "We really don't know what this thing is, only that it's inorganic and not moving. The elements and particles literally crap on our sensors and image producers. We're lucky to even be able to find these elements in these ridiculous amounts."

"But! This is where you come in!. You see we can't send anything bigger than a car down to where we thing this thing is. We also have a lack of personnel who are willing to go down there. But do you know who we do have, kids. Mrs. Lalonde's posture takes on a slightly maniacal feel. "We have fresh young guei- i mean brave souls like yourself to don our specially made SBURB suits and find whatever this thing is!"

 

Crap, what have you all gotten yourself into.


End file.
